Miracle
by NekoAyane
Summary: It has been 2 years since Kaori's death, does she come to haunt him?
1. Prologue

Miracle

Disclamer: I dont own the characters, I do own the plot

Enjoy!~

 ** _~Prologue~_**

This all happened 2 years ago...I was in junior high school and I had quit the Piano after that mental breakdown I had when I was 11, I started to see the world in Monochrome, without flair or color... but I was the Piano Prodigy, "The Human Metronome" too. Or...that was what they had called me once long ago. My mom had died and I met this girl….Sooner, and maybe a bit unexpected, she became someone I truly cared for. My friend, Tsubaki had introduced me to her.

When I first saw her my heart started racing like a horse galloping...It was than that I knew I would shortly fell in love with her. It broke my heart when she said that she was in love with my other friend Watari, but I stayed with her as her 'Friend A' that was how she used to call me…No matter if she didn't have the care that I had harbored in my heart transcending to her, I will still cherish being with her if that's all I have.

But then everything started to change, Kaori kept on insisting that I should start to play the Piano again, I didn't want to because I was traumatized and I had a secret to hide...I can't hear the notes..

When I start playing It's all fine…,but then I start remembering my pain,all the horrible things that people said,and my mother..It's like I was playing underwater...I could not hear myself…

But then I remembered what Hiroko-Sensei told me, " You don't have to play what the music says...You can play what's in your heart...you're not a monotone robot...You have feelings..let them out…" Then she started training me to not only play what the music says. Then I remembered what Kaori said, " It doesn't matter who hurt you,or broke you down. What matters is...who made you smile again…" I kept on remembering that until I was playing in the Piano competition, I was playing for her...I won but she..passed away After I finished playing... I was devastated but Tsubaki cheered me up, we're still friends but this was too much for me. I met her parents at her funeral and they gave me a letter,

Dear Kousei,

The first time I saw you perform, I was 5 years old. It was a recital at the piano school I was going to. This awkward, clumsy kid came unto the stage and accidently hit the piano stool with his butt, It was too funny. He turned to the piano , that was way too big for him, and the moment he played that first note...I was drawn in. I love you….

When I first got the letter, I didn't want to open it, but an urge told me I should, so I did and boy was I glad to. After I read that letter my life wasn't that bad. I still had Hiroko-Sensei.Nagi,Watari,and Tsubaki, they were like family to me. That's how I got to today… April, 7, 2017.


	2. Chapter 1: The Return

Miracle

Disclamer: I dont own the characters.

Enjoy!~

Chapter 1: The Return

" Yawn…" I wake up in the morning, I look at my clock and it says, 6:00 am. Hello, My name is Kousei Arima...Im currently in my last grade in school before I have to go to a Music academy. I'm 18 years old. I have visited Kaori's grave for 2 years, her parents already left to live somewhere else. They told me before they left to call them if I needed help with anything.

Kaori's mom told me that they would help me with anything because I made Kaori smile the brightest and she had no regrets of dying except for not being with me and telling me that she loved me, so they gave me their phone number.

I get up and head to the bathroom to get a shower. After I was finished with my shower I look at the time again, 7:15 am I sigh, "Man...it's Saturday and I've got nothing to do...might as well go for a walk around the park…" I put on my coat and I walk outside, I bump into someone, someone...transparent so I look up,"Sorry...Excuse--" I see, "K-Kaori…?" Is this a joke..? How can Kaori...be here…

"Hello...Kousei…" That voice...it is totally Kaori's but… "Y-you're supposed to be dead...w-why...I don't understand….Is this my dream…? It has to be.." I start to feel tears in my eyes...I felt the sudden urge to cry from the depths of my heart as it thumped a heavy tone, "Kousei..? Are you alright..? You're crying..I told you that your should always smile…!" I look back at Kaori and she looks down at me. I get up from the ground and I try to ignore her, "Kousei…? Kousei..! Hello…?!? Are you ignoring me…?"

She starts trying to push me, but to no avail I only felt her ghostly hands on my back, "Aw man...ghostly hands cmon..! I wanna push Kousei… I wanna snap him out of his gloomy state!!" I was snickering, trying not to burst out in laughter, she notices and smiles, "I made you smile…! Yayy!" I stop snickering and I look at Kaori in the eyes, "So...you're a ghost right…? Aren't you supposed to be in Heaven…? Why are you here…?" After asking this, I noticed Kaori trying to think about what I had asked her. After a pausing moment, she answered me. "I honestly don't know...it's just that I wanted to be with you so badly...I don't know…" I sigh, "Well, you might as well come to my house then until we know what's happening…"

"Yayy! I wanna see your house woo~hoo!" Kaori starts jumping around.

45 mins later….

"Wow! You have a piano here as well…? Your house is so cool!" She then spins around and says, "Oh wow...I didn't notice how much you have grown...Uh, how old are you…?" I look down at the floor a bit, and chuckled nervously as I answered her, "Well, Im...18! This will be my last year at the Junior High school...then I'm going to go to a Music University Academy…" Kaori looks at me with both awe and excitement that glowed in her gray, sky-blue eyes, "Wow! And you're still playing piano too..?! You must've done pretty good huh?" I nodded, it was then she began her cute squealing. Unfortunately, she was….Way too loud.."Shhh...my neighbors might hear...or Hiroko...and Koharu...they are sleeping in the other--"

"Kousei! Stop squealing! For the love of pineapples! we are trying to sleep!!!!" I looked at my door frantically, "O-oh! Yeah! Uh, s-sorry Hiroko! I was binge watching an american documentary of pineapples!" Kaori is totally making me both look and sound like an abnormal girly-boy….As much as I am happy for her joy...I'm thinking we should take things down a couple of notches. For my sake anyway... Looking back at Kaori, she was gleeful. But at the same time, she had her hands calmly over her mouth. Most likely trying to be calm of course...Regardless, that beautiful smile of hers had not yet faded once…

"Did you just say you were 'binge watching an american documentary of pineapples' Kousei?"

I felt kinda dumb-founded, My whole body couldn't move...At first, I thought Kaori's laughter would make me feel weird, but what I've just said to Hiroko made me look even worse…!! An american documentary over pineapples?! Seriously me?! How can I binge watch that…?! Idiot! Idiot! IDIOT!

As I fumed, and overwhelm myself over this...I Unexpectedly noticed Kaori patting my back comfortably. All though she is a ghost...I could somehow feel her soft-delicate yet familiar touch. "Kousei, you can't apologize for being an idiot...You can only move forward ahead and not be an idiot.."

As comforting as she tried to sound, that sounded a little mean…"Thank you Kaori...I guess I just won't be so dumb next time..." I politely responded. My body still frozen from the moment that had just transpired...And the fact that it all happened in front of the girl of my dreams...

Suddenly she slapped me out of nowhere on the back of my head...

"Are you seriously taking the advice I gave to you by heart?!" She screamed at me viciously.

Confused, I looked back at her...Rubbing my head as I answered, "Of course Kaori...Why wouldn't I..?" There was a dreadful silence from Kaori. Her glare was a huge indicator that she was not happy with I had answered at all...

It was then that I had literally signed my death wish to her as she violently pulled my ear in close, to her loud and unforgiving voice of rage. "KOUSEI YOU'RE NOT AN IDIOT! THAT WAS JOKE!!! FOR GOODNESS SAKE I THOUGHT YOU KNEW ME BETTER THAN THAT!" I died after that one. Maybe not a literal death, but a death of both my brain and hearing...I felt myself limping over as I heard loud thumping footsteps march their way to my room. At this moment I needed to really pray for my life. I'm wondering why God is letting these angry woman after my life...Just what did I do to deserve this...?! I'm pretty sure he may find this hilarious. I mean I'd laugh too. Except for the fact that Hiroko brought her broomstick!! And Koharu brought...A fork?! Oh my gosh, I'm pretty sure I'm dying today...Ugh, why me?!

"YOU ARE SUCH A LOUD MOUTHED BOY! I'LL PUNISH YOU WITH THE BROOM OF SILENCE…!" She twirled, and spinned the broom stick around liked bo-staff. She means business for sure… "And fear my yorkie-poo! He's mad right now~!" Koharu added happily as she twirled her little fork with such joyful ease…"A PINEAPPLE DOCUMENTARY MY FOOT! HMPH! YOU'LL BE ONE SORRY BOY WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH--" I hadn't seen Kaori at all, but out of nowhere all the lights we're we are went off, along with the obnoxious radio playing country music echoed the atmosphere all spooky-like… "Kaori..?" I muttered questionably wondering if this was all her doing..

All of this threw both Hiroko and Koharu's attention off me. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?" Hiroko shouted, even more furious than the last time she yelled. While Kohaku danced around without a care in the world, following behind Hiroko out of the room, "Yaay! A Haunted house! Yippie!" All of this felt like an unnecessary punishment that I didn't deserve...I'm just hoping that my life won't be threatened anymore...Exhausted from all this, I just wanted to do nothing but sit on the floor to recollect myself…

Eventually everything quieted down until after brief minute or so, I then hear a faint harsh whispering in my right ear, I literally screamed from the shock. But calmed myself knowing it was Kaori..."Psst..! Kousei! I saved you life back there! Did ya see?" I nodded bashfully, "Man, Hiroko was going to pound you! And Koharu...I have no idea of what cruel thing she do to you with a fork.." Kaori added.

She and I laughed at that a tad bit of Kohaku and the fork, along with Hiroko's wild side...I finally added my input saying, "Well you were going to risk my life earlier by being loud, but you turned things around in the end...Thanks for making it up for me..." She grinned genuinely at me in agreement, "Yeah! Hearing you say that makes me enjoy being a ghost even more!" She flew and twirled easily all around my room. I felt a little sad watching her like that. "What do you think Kousei..?! Isn't these ghost powers the best?"

She excitedly asked me as she flipped herself back and forth through the walls of my room. It took me a while to answer, I wanted to agree with her...But I couldn't bring myself to... "To be honest Kaori, I really miss you being just the girl that I had loved...Alive with me..I wish you could've stayed somehow, I wish I could've helped, or saved you in my arms...Maybe we could've been together if--" I cut myself off, I suddenly began to realize what I just spoke aloud. I had hopped that Kaori was still messing around...But instead, I saw her still from her crazed-motion earlier. When our eyes met, she began to move in close.

Right in front of me, she calmly sat on her knees formally….When I looked at Kaori's eyes, their was no shock or surprise, there was only a sense of understanding. I panicked on the inside, my heart thumping more rapidly than usual...I tried to change our conversation around. It felt really uncomfortable like this. I couldn't take the intensity too well..."U-uh, I mean..I just enjoyed our time together…Just like the one we had not too long ago.." Kaori's eyes soften deeply as she carefully looked through me. Her facial impression left me speechless. She looked at me with a loving glance...It was at this moment that I suddenly remember how beautiful she looked with that caring look she gave me always..The memories kept flashing through my thoughts...I just couldn't bring myself to look away from her now, "It's okay, you don't have to lie to me to me Kousei...I already know by now..." She pats me with her ghostly hands.

A long pausing moment, a long endless amount of seconds wasted in silence…

Through all of it, Kaori slowly drifted herself away from me, just like before, I felt like I knew where this was going...Please don't let it be the same way before Kaori...Whenever our hearts meet...You become shy, hesitant, and scared...But this time, just unlike before...Guilt…? Is this what I see in you eyes…?

"Kousei, you know..." she began hesitantly, "Um, being a ghost and watching you carry on with your life had made me happy. I'm really sorry that I couldn't be there with you. This could've been.." she paused. Her face slowly lifted itself to look at me, "Your last year at school, could've been our last year at school..." Her soft blue eyes water with small tranquil tears forming, "This could've been our year together, If I had just stayed with you past April..." her voice shook, Despite how transparent her ghostly body was, I attempted in giving her my warmest hug. This was just like before when she patted my shoulder...I could feel her body just a little bit in our embrace. But, her body felt more solid than before...Regardless, I just ignored all of it. I'm just glad to be here with her after so long since I lost her…

"My lie to you in April had caused you so much trouble..." She muttered as she leaned her head in more into me. I sighed, "That may be true, but as much troubles as it brought...Out of everything, It brought you back." I tried to make her smile, I want to move past all that, All of it was all lost in that dreadful month of April...I know things will be better. "I'm just happy to have your back...Even if you are a ghost..." As much as I had hopped my words would soothe her, it made her worse, she was whimpering...At the same time...She was tugging my shirt over her face, burying herself into me...crying softly. My eyes soften and I lower my head over hers.. "Besides I'll always be your 'Friend A' No matter what will happen." She cried even louder hugging on too me tighter than the last...My heart liked before was bumping fast. I didn't know if I can say anything more...I don't mean to make her cry so much…"Kaori, I'm sorry I --"

"NO!" This is the first time I heard her shout at me...I paused…

"Kaori.." I tried to reason, but my words were cutted off further...

"Kousei...I don't want you to be my 'Friend A' always...You should've known that already!" I said nothing, I just looked at the floor. I was a bit ashamed, but I look at her eyes, "Kousei..you saw that letter right...you know that I don't love Watari...I told you...I love you…" I look away, I blush a bit, "But...you're...dead….I...can't really be with you…" Kaori sighs and says softly, "I'll always be with you...dead or alive...I love you…" I sigh, "Well...What do we do now…?It's only.." I look at my clock, "10:00 am.." I look at Kaori and she has her thinking face on, "Well….can you...play the song you played at the Piano competition….the day I died…?" I look at her in disbelief, and I could see she was serious and I say slowly, " Chopin's ballade N0.1 in G-minor,op 23..?" She nods, I sigh. I go over to my piano, and I start playing. I was so into the music, I was feeling all the feelings that I had felt that day...2 years ago…

Kaori was sobbing,crying. I didn't hear Hiroko and Koharu come in, and It surprised me when Hiroko said, "So...you decided to play this again huh…" I gasp and I stopped playing, "You wouldn't believe me...if I told you…" She sighs and has a grin on her face, "Try me…" I let out a deep sigh and I say looking at the floor, Hiroko-Sensei...Kaori...is right here beside me…" Hiroko let's out a confused look. I sigh, "Yea...Kaori is right here...look i'll prove it to you…Kaori...go tap Hiroko…"

Kaori nods and taps Hiroko. Hiroko yelps out and says, "What the heck..?!? My shoulder is cold…." I nod and say, "Yea that's Kaori...she just tapped your shoulder…" her face distorts from a frightened expression, to a flabbergasted expression, "So wait….that was Kaori..? The one that you were going to never confess your feelings to…?" I sigh and nod, "Kousei...you...You were going to confess to me…?" I nervously bit my lower lip and scratched my head a tad bit… "I was going to...way back then.." Silence covered us.

All of this was one misunderstanding after another...It gets complicated as our red strings unravel, and loosen their tangled knots and ties… "You two sure have one complicated love..." Hiroko huffed aloud as she sat near us. "But honestly who cares about the complications! Just know that you both love each other..."

Thinking about everything I take a deep breath, "Yeah I know….But if you haven't noticed….she's--"

"Dead..?" Hiroko raised her voice slightly, "Really Kousei…? Is this how it's gonna be? She's here regardless...And this is something you gotta figure out on your own. And I'm sure that your already know what the both of you need to do.." It was than that she got up too her feet and walked out the door out of my room. It was silent for a while once more.

"Kousei..." My attention turned to Kaori once more as she spoke out my name. She held her hands close to the center where her heart lied. As this moment continues, Kaori looks more sadden then the last time she speaks to me. As much as she is revealing and telling me, I get the gut feeling that her admitting she loved me wasn't the only thing she's harboring...

"Kousei, I got a little bit carried away with my joy seeing you. And I'm glad that I can finally tell you my true feelings so make up too your for that fib I told you…."After saying so, she glanced up at me, and then back down again… "There's one thing I have to tell you though, my time here like this is short...I still don't think I've resolved anything still..." I looked at her carefully more than ever…"How can you be sure Kaori..? You're still here...How long ago were your supposed to have been gone so long ago…?" She didn't answer me right away, it took her moment or two, "I'm supposed to leave when everything between you and I is settled."

It was than she finally looked at me again without fear. Her big soft blue eyes stared into me, as I had looked into her. With a smile of reassurance, it was time we settle things...Maybe that's why she's been here this whole time. And she's already passed away, I don't want to hold her back here with me anymore…"I love you Kaori with all my heart, there was no one but your that I had loved so much...Even if you're gone, you'll always be the one for me..." she nodded, her eyes formed beautiful pearls that were her tears, her blush were soft as a faint rose bud after morning mildew as her tears tainted them wet…"You to I have been the one I loved most, I won't ever forget you, no matter how long we won't see each other, my feelings will not ever change for your Kousei...Even if your find someone new..."

She hugged me, and I brought her in tighter, "No Kaori, I assure you that no one else will take you place...Even if I live through the rest of my existence alone..." Our hug ended after those exchangement of words...I held both of my hands at shoulder. As she carefully with her small hands wiped away those remaining tears in her soft-hazy blue eyes…

"Ya know, this is just like a cheesy romantic tale...Promising we'll love each other..." She smiled at me, I looked at her lovingly smiling back, "Just how can we stay in love really? After everything that'll happen…?" I slightly bumped my forehead into hers, and sighed softly smiling. We then looked back at each other, I thought of a very peculiar thing. Something I'd be scared to do back than when I was all bashful around her...I leaned in, and locked into her lips with mine briefly, but separated slowly..."If this isn't enough to assure you I'm not sure what will..."

"Kousei...Thank you..." I hold my hand to hers…Then she disappears with the Sakura Petals...

The last words I heard her say since that day she returned...That whole day was odd, beautiful, and just confusing. Even though I was told by Kaori that she was just a ghost, something about us exchanging our hearts and true feelings changed that...Through those moments she didn't feel like Kaori the ghost, she felt so real and alive…

I remember her here, here in my arms, and now my heart...I hope that now she'll finally be in peace. After all I know she's went through, she deserves it. I'd be selfish for wanting her back here with me… "Kaori..."


	3. Chapter 2: Lonely Days

Miracle

Disclamer: I dont own the characters

Enjoy!~

Chapter 2: Lonely Days

It's been awhile since I last saw Kaori...I miss her but like she said, she'll always be with me, in human,ghost or sprit. I had to go to school today. I see Watari waving at me, "Hey Kousei! Whats poppin'...?" I sigh, "Nothing...anyway you gonna try again this year to get a soccer scholarship…?" He sighs, "Maybe...but it's gonna be one heck of a school year trying to get a scholarship to play in a famous soccer league…" I pat his back and I say happily, "It's ok...You will get there I promise you!" I smile at him and he looks at me confused, "Are you ok Kousei…? Man, you are never this happy…"

I laughed nervously when he mentioned that...Is my happiness that obvious..? I don't know, but maybe I should try to play it cool a bit with my expressions...It's embarrassing when people point out anything I feel.. "I'm fine, but it's probably best I get going for now. I'll see ya man..." I punched out a fist in his direction, he of course returned it back with an unnecessary blow to my fist….WHICH REALLY HURT!!!! OWWW!!! "Dude...Are you taking martial arts..?! That was hard! Seriously!" He laughed aloud seeing me hunch over like this, so like him…"Heh, yeah! Its called 'Kicking Kousei' Butt to school' That's how I became the best!"

I said nothing, and shook my head at him…"Whatever man, I gotta go. See ya later..." I waved out to him as I walked on a separate path from him. "I'll punch you harder next time!" He shouted back, waving his fist in the air playfully, "There won't be a nextime just so we're clear!" I said lastly to him as I turned around and continued my way home. "Whatever man!" Watari joked back.

Honestly, seeing Watari was probably the only company I've had all day since I last saw Kaori as a ghost...These days for me were so lonely. So lonely to the point that I don't really realize it until I'm all alone...Without Kaori…

I go home to find Hiroko and Koharu making lunch, "Hey Kousei! How was school…?" I nodded and smiled, "It was fine today.." Koharu was laughing, "Yayy Kousei Onii-Chan! Your happy again…!" She smiles, I smile back. I sit down at the table and Hiroko puts the food, "Itadakimasu…" Hiroko puts Koharu on a chair and she sits down as well, "I-ta-daki-masu...Did I say it right mommy…?" Hiroko nods, "Mhm...Itadakimasu…"

We eat, Koharu goes to play with her dolls in her room...Hiroko goes to smoke outside, and I was in the piano room playing…. "Moonlight Sonata... Mozart…" Mozart was Kaori's favorite composer…. After a while I played my heart into the song, I felt my fingers pressing gently into each sound that was sung into this silent melody...Looking out into the night sky I saw the the stilled moon above. 'Are you lonely as well...?' I had wanted to ask, and stop myself from further abuse unto my heart of missing Kaori once more...I continued playing until…

I wanted to stop…

And so I did...I heard a gush of wind outside, I saw a hurricane of fluttering petals making my room a distorted mess of their beauty. Light pink...So light pink...I remember seeing those petals each and every time Kaori touches my heart in some way. I've always believed the blossoms to be a blessing for love, but all they ever did was keep taking that love from me...Even when I thought I've finally found it. I'll eventually lose this love once more...Even if I had held her for a brief moment. It was never enough..

I walked out of my chair, ignoring the mess of scattered petals all over my floor and walked up to a place where I've kept empty notebook paper lying on one my desktops…"Usubeni" Was the new name of this song that had awoken in from memories with Kaori. Because that's how every moment had ended with her, in light pink…

I quickly sketched down a few beats and melodies of this song, and stopped when I went back to my empty seat near the piano…

I began softly with my right hand, and touched more pieces with my right hand...It started slow, but speed up when I continued this melody...A few words left my lips saying, "Farewell, beautiful lover, your pretty smile is what made life worthwhile, but now that you've left me...My tears are all that I can see..."

I paused as I added a soft high note, "I want you to know, I love you, so I won't let you go...I wish I had said these words to you, but I had left theses words unspoken!" My heart ached after that line, "Light pink petals start to fall, from that blossom so tall! And they dance to a bittersweet melody..." emphasizing, I added another high soft note too that stanza as more petals flooded in, "As the petals block the way, they keep leading me astray! I just want you back with me, here with me…!!"

I ended it with a heavier tone, and a moment of instrumental, as the pink sky slowly showed its face. Memories that I shared with Kaori Came into my mind, and spoke out into this very song as I continued, "The way that you looked at me, when you were next to me, the way that you cried at night when we had a silly fight..." Tears slowly came, "The way that you told me that you were so happy, The way that you held me tight and told to stay by your side…"

More petals flooded in and surrounded me more, "These distant memories just can't seem to set me free, no matter how hard I fight, you're still always on my mind. I've never been alone, I'm so scared to be alone..." I clinched my heart, "There's nothing that I can do...But WISH that I could be with YOU!"

The sky, and everything around me formed so in sync in this moment! "Oh light pink sky, conceal this hand of which I've tried to reach her!" all the pain poured still, "I wish I could move on, but I just don't think I can... " thumping repeatedly still, "Ignore...My heart..." It was near the end of this bitter tune…

"Light pink petals start to fall, from that blossom tree so tall, and they keep me from ending our sad story... " another soft high-pitch melody, "You went left, and I went right...Still I tried with all might..." I couldn't take it anymore, "Oh to pull you back to me, back with me…!"

"You're not coming back I know, but I just can't let you goooooo…..!!!" Strings of my heart are pulled so violently, "Light pink petals hear my voice! I just want to have the choice, to forget her completely! COMPLETELY!"

I hated myself for all of this so much, "Because she'll never be with me, here with me…!" my last row of melodies were played As if I finished this dreaded song of mine...I thought too myself of countless times with Kaori being with me. How I longed and hopped for her near me. I was sure we'd be together, I thought it'd be the first chapter of us.

But it is just an endless cycle of tragedy...Will our love just be a heartless prank played on me over and over? Or will their actually...No...I mean, there can't be...Even if she says so, Can I still keep going on liked this…? It is worth it? Is all of this enough..? I'm just too helpless…

I know this was a bit short, but I hope you liked it

~NekoAyane


	4. Chapter 3: The Mourning Violin

Miracle

Disclamer: I don't own the characters, but I do own the plot.

Enjoy!~

Chapter 3: The Mourning Violin

In the eye of a hurricane of falling petals, there was silence, a tuning out of sound….For just a moment, a pink sky fluttered my thoughts, and fiddled my strings...I was quiet when my mother and father gave me a dream to fly, I truly soared, I couldn't seem to fall from such a transcendent lift into the familiar sky...I played my way out through all the miseries and pain...It was the music that revealed each string over my heart.

It was even on that day I lied, in my lie in April...That the sky was dark, for just a moment stood a darkened sky...When I died, I bear no guilt until I saw...Those tears in Kousei eyes from afar...I couldn't say, I couldn't say the real truth then, how could I ever tell him now?

My voice could only echoed into the lonely winds of petals that fluttered him. Did ever knew those winds swirling around him was my longing for him? I was those blossoms...I heard his tune, I heard his voice. When he lightly touches each key it was so bitter yet beautiful…But I still, ever since I was gone...Kousei couldn't hear my voice or see me.

I watched him walked into his room. I faded into his room through his window, and sat near the end of his bed. I looked at him happily, but I also looked at him with guilt...As my heart fluttered at the sight of him...My heart was soon to bear weight as it grew heavy.

"We are so far away Kousei..." I muttered, because that's how we were for so long, even now it feels like this...So distant and remote Kousei and I was...Even just being this close, was still felt liked we were far. I couldn't be with him liked a ghost...I know this isn't the Kaori he wants. I let him down, I let everything collapse.

I couldn't let go of that until he hugged me that day when I had a chance for him too see me for just one day...All of that guilt had left long ago, but some of it is still there buried my heart as it fades like a decaying cold…I could only remember the last night I had with Kousei when I saw him again just that one…

I picked up my violin, and held in the same position I held it in whenever I was ready too play a melody of a song. By a single touch, the instrument became a light faded pink. And my horse-hair string was in my other hand...I looked at Kousei sweetly as he was sound asleep...His song he sung for me not only clarified his undying love, but how far he felt from me…

I hope that when I sing to him, he'd be at rest just like he is now...Except I couldn't be physically their. I want to be their with him here, right now…Kousei, I'm still here for you…

Before I could ever sing of the words of my heart, my violin mourned and played a soft tune of sadness and love, along with love on the highest strings...I thought of no one but Kousei, he was the only one I thought of, my violin was like my heart...Revealing all of this as I played. Because of seeing Kousei play away on his piano, running his fingers through each key from earlier, it had inspired me to play away upon my violin… I wanted to accompany him with his beautiful notes on his piano.

I miss him so much. When I met him in the park, I could see that he was still suffering because of me,and I felt horrible because of it.

"Even if my heart is crying, I can't go..." Being in here, I am just liked the ghost that I am...Unable to leave but to haunt Kousei, " I can't show my restless movements, I can't..." I leaned into the rhythm oh a medium string… "Like the fragrance of a calm flower, like the songs of singing birds..." My eyes become hazy and my face heated with roses, "Is this all dream that I am suffering, of losing you…?"

Cherry blossoms rushed in and created a gentle hurricane of light pink, but I focused on something that stood like a pearl in the celestial skies at night, "The moon above is sadly crying, The moon above barely smiles..." I turned too Kousei who wore not his eyes, even with his glasses he couldn't see me, or my heart, "Just like your two unseeing eyes, Just like the dream we have growing old..." as my violin plays hard notes, a gush of wind brought in more blossoms gently, "The wind around is blowing, the wind above is aging too..."

Thinking about how long it had been since I've been really alive by Kousei's side. More blossoms fluttered still, "Even the flowers that grew so beautiful, are eventually fading too..." My violin softens, "Just the like the love we had, we'll still hold onto..." My heart beated softly as I took into thought of my memories, all of it left me guilt-ridden…

"Kousei..." I kept thinking how hurt was he...?


	5. Chapter 4: The Winds of Change

Miracle

Disclamer: I don't own the characters

~Enjoy!

Chapter 4: The Winds Change

I woke up this morning with the most strangest feeling in my gut...Not only my gut...But...My heart too…? Ugh, I have no clue really. But whatever took place last night, had left me at pause. Maybe I'm so acting so weird because of how alone I've been feeling deep inside. But the fact of the manner is that before I even saw Kaori return as ghost I've been used to being alone. But this isn't first time I'd feel like this. When Kaori died...

I lost a huge piece of myself deep inside…

And even now, it still feels that way. I miss her, I miss her so much that just liked before I can't her out of my mind! I have to know if she's coming back! She told she would be! I know she has to...She the missing piece of my heart, my fragments of herself is still inside we're last left all of herself last. Even so I felt something lingering by still in my room. The odd presence didn't feel threatening. If anything...It felt comforting, warm...and loving…I looked outside...I looked the blossoms and wondered if could be those cherry blossoms...Ever since I got up, I didn't noticed how decorated my room was with the petals scattered liked a mess all over my floor liked it is now…

Just as I was about to clean up my room of the petals, I literally stood frozen in where I stood. I couldn't move for some reason, I paused in the moment. I wasn't think straight, I wasn't feeling anything until...B-bmp, b-mp, b-bump…"My heart-..." Is someone hugging me..? What is this..? "What's going on..?" I pondered aloud. No matter what I tried to do, this feeling wouldn't go away, it was strange...B-bmp, b-mp, b-bump..."This feeling, is been so long since-"

"KOUSEI…!" My door slammed open along with Hiroko's loud voice entering into my room...That caught me way off guard…"Um, good morning Hiroko…? Is everything alright-"

"Kousei, is everything alright..?! I've been hearing nothing but an endless symphony in your room all last night..!" I blushed nervously, I really hoped no one would've heard all that was going on, I know I was just supposed to practice for my concerts, but...I kind of got carried away sort of…

"Sorry about that Hiroko, I was really getting into my practice, but I-" She vigorously held up her hand in motion of me to stop talking, "It's fine Kousei. I just wanted know that's all, I thought I must've been going nuts!" She and I laughed at that for a small moment, "You're not nuts at all...if anything it's me honestly..." She shook her in disagreement, "Nah, I'm pretty sure I'm losing it kid..." I looked her slightly concerned, "What do you mean…?" I asked calmly.

Hiroko paused for a moment briefly, it took her a while too either think or answer with her response. She than looked at me kinda serious, her eyes scared me a bit...But what she said really shocked me, "As much as I heard you practice on you piano last night Kousei...I heard some violin playing for the rest of the night right after I was sure you went to bed..." She glanced over inside my room to where my piano was silent and still. She picked up several petals off the floor and glanced over them as she touched them...

I felt at a loss and was really confused...I don't have a violin...No one else that I know who lives here even owns a violin that I'm aware of. While shaking, I looked at her startled, my eyes shaking, "A violin your heart too…?" she nodded. "It can't be..." I muttered…"I think it it is..." she instantly responded back as she crossed her arms staring right back at me. B-bmp, b-mp, b-bump..."Are you sure that's what you heard last night…?"

She nodded, "I have no doubt that's what I heard Kousei...I'm pretty sure that was a violin song it was loud, quiet and beautiful..." The way she described it, they way how she emphasized how loud it was...No one else can match that description as perfectly like Kaori...But if that's true, how come I didn't hear any of it…?

I got in my lost in my thoughts, trying to piece together all the pieces and clues…"Kousei, I wouldn't worry too much about it right now. You got school to go to right…?" I nodded, she was right. Maybe now wasn't the right time… "For all we know," she continued, "It could be coincidence, or it could be legit.

There might be another violinist around that we probably don't know about really." she looked her head at the ceiling, and all around. "Yeah, maybe..." I looked down, scratching the back of my head cluelessly…

Suddenly she marched around my room really querulous like. "Honestly, the real mystery is how these petals got in you room!" she complained as began picking them up hesitantly, "A word of advice, close your window from here on out!" I nervous dashed over to my window shut it up closed, "R-right! Of course! Sorry about that Hiroko..." she growled bitterly, "It's fine, I'll help clean up this mess for you." she responded calmly, "Just get going to school alright..?"

I nodded seriously, "Of course. I'll see your later, have a good day..!" I bowed quickly before I dashed out of my room, and out of the complex. I jogged all the way to my bus stop as quickly as could carrying all my things in backpack being so heavy like it is…

As soon as I made it their to my stop, that same I had experienced the same presence and feeling in my room this morning...All of it suddenly came back, but ten times stronger than before. B-bmp, b-mp, b-bump…Instantly, tons and tons of familiar quoted words flooded my mind...From a somewhere I may have heard or read a while ago, repeated quoted words, "The first time I saw you perform, I was 5 years old…" those words echoed in my mind and engendered some kind of memory I began to relieve in... I was standing in a crowd, and I looked at the stage in front of me...It was than I saw a little boy that was a lot like myself…

I remembered this day, this was my recital..! "This awkward, clumsy kid came unto the stage and accidently hit the piano stool with his butt, It was too funny…" And just as those words were spoken, I saw my small self do exactly just that...Huge laughter echoed around the room, everyone found this part of my life to be one mistake that made me feel like a clumsy kid looking back at this memory...I could laugh a little bit more at this moment knowing that this was the old me then...But their was sound laughter that had took my attention away from myself that was on stage…the sweet soft laughter of a little girl Kaori was by my side… "

He turned to the piano , that was way too big for him, " That voice came back again...The laughter had settled and calmed itself… "..and the moment he played that first note...I was drawn in." Before my little hand fell onto the keys, My thoughts flashed… "I love you…." The last I saw was Kaori's glance as she looked at me on that stage.

I than saw an image of myself holding the letter she gave me in my palms...My hands shook as I held it...But someone's hand gently pressed down the letter. Before I can see that person's face, "I love you…." the last words of her poem was whispered into my ears and touched my heart... "Kaori..!" I shouted aloud. I saw her! I can see her! I got so happy to see her that I wanted to hold her and not ever let her go…"Kousei, I'm sorry..." Hearing that I smiled. I knew it was her, "Sorry for what…?" I asked back.

Suddenly, I felt a huge pain in the back of my head out nowhere, I lost all scene of what was going on… "Ouch..." I rubbed my head in response to the really hard pain...Did someone just hit me…?! What just happened…? "Sorry about that, but you were in dreamland or whatever for a while..." What? Dreamland..? I looked up and saw Watari near me.

"Are you ok man..?" I was speechless for moment… "I..." I took a moment to collect myself, "I don't know...I've been having weird dreams...or visions in my mind..." Watari chuckled, "Yeah..I think so too, it ain't like you to be so spaced out at a bus stop...Hopefully none those dreams of those dreams of yours were wet ones..." I stiffened up when I heard that, He leaned in whispering, "If ya catch my drift..." I fixed my glasses, felt my veins pulsing angrily, "No! What's wrong you…? Ew, no way man...NO!" I emphasized to him.

That may sound funny to him, but that is so not what happened. "Well, you better check your pants then..." annoyed, and ticked off as I was...I actually checked. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I sighed a very heavy sigh….

I just became one of Watari's perverted jokes…"Yeah, really funny..." I sarcastically responded.

In perfect timing the bus came around, I walked in after Watari who was still laughing like a crazed-maniac...When we finally sat down, I asked, "Have you had your full dose yet..?"

Watari was in tears laughing at his joke that fortunately he and I only know about, "Yeah...I'm done man..." I patted his back just to be sure…"Kousei did you really wet yourself…?" I sighed, "NO! FOR GOODNESS SAKE CAN YOU JUST STOP…?!" He laughed even more after that, "Hahaha….Yeah, now I had my full dose Kousei...The richest joke I've ever made ever..."

"Just shut up for the rest of the day please..." I whimpered in a pouty-dreadful voice. I'm about done with his jokes…. "Kaori…!" he mocked aloud. "Really...?" As I sighed, some piece of rock, gum, or stone hit his forehead. It was then that I had my own chuckles in…

A moment or two passed. I looked at my notes briefly. "Well, with all jokes aside, what's going on? How come your were all frozen solid, and muttering Kaori's name…?" I looked away from my notes as he asked that. "It's like I said before..." I told him, "Lately I been having weird dreams and visions of Kaori….I don't exactly know why I'm acting so strange..." That's was all I could really tell him...Even so, Watari didn't look convinced. "Man you're either one sad puppy, or their might be something you're not telling me…." Well, he's right.

I didn't tell him about Kaori suddenly becoming a ghost and visited me one day, and on that day she promised me that she'd come back and see me one day..."Well, " I slowly responded, "That's basically all I can say now..." I didn't want to make a big deal about Kaori being a ghost...Cause well, It'd be A LOT of explaining to do...For now, I just hope I can get through the school day. "Hnmp, alright Kousei…" He leaned back into his seat, "I won't choke you to my will, I just hope you're ok with whatever's being making you act strange.." He shrugged his shoulders casually as he made himself comfortable. I smiled at Watari, always understanding as always. "Thanks, you seem to get me easily Watari..." I said to him with a humorous tone. He looked at me and snickered with a gentle smirk, "Well, yeah? Who else would..?" he added back.

It wasn't long until we made it to Tsubaki's stop. We saw her joyful self hop right into the bus, skipped her way down the center and sat next to us...That is, right smack in the middle to make, and I quote her words saying, "FRIENDSHIP SANDWICH...!" Yup, and it's been like that every morning with her along for the greatest trip to our average days of high school.

"Uh, Tsubaki...I'm an organic living being that relies on oxygen to..." I huffed a moment, "I need to...BREATHE!" I finally was able to manage too shout with the limited amount of air that I have. "Y-Yeah…!" added Watari in agreement, "The nerd's right! Get off already! We get it! Friendship is magic or whatever!" She didn't budge of course…. She shook her head and crossed her arms, "I'll never get off unless you say the magic words! Only that, and I'll let you PASS!" Last time she said this, I suggested the word 'please,' and that failed us terribly. So today, I thought of one her favorite foods to say instead, "Would macaroni do…?" I hesitantly asked. Desperately hoping to be right...hopefully.

She pundered in thought a moment, "Hmmmm…." she playfully hummed in thought, "As much that sounds delicious, I'm not exactly sure that's the one~!" Watari undoubtedly shouted aloud, "Then how about this?! Tsubaki should lay off the macaroni for weight loss, because she weighs more than America's prize-winning fattest pig on the Earth!" Tsubaki let her weight grow even more heavier just for that one. She growled angrily, and her face was flustered with high amounts of red….I couldn't be more upset at Watari like I am now as well. As much as I understand Tsubaki's frustration, I'm suffering the most from this 'friendship sandwich' by just being squashed further down into a squished raisin… "Those aren't the magic words either Watari you jerk!" Watari laughed at his own joke as usual. "Guys, can't we just not do this today…?! This is really painful!" As much as I can plead, there's no way of interrupting these two whenever one of them starts something off like this!

"How dare you! Always messing around with a maiden's heart such as my own is so not nice ya know Watari!" Watari rolled his eyes of course, "Yeah, yeah, whatever 'my fair maiden' I was joking for peeps sake!" I sighed aloud, I wonder if we're the main show for the whole school. We look ridiculous like this… "I don't care! Even if you say you're sorry I'm still not moving! My feelings are hurt ya know!" Watari whined in a querulous tone, "Don't cry about it! You're not a pig! You'll be a hippo instead!" As much as he tried to sound friendly he got kicked in the face for that one. Totally understandable….While they were distracted with their lover's quarrel or what not, I finally managed to squeeze my way out for fresh air, and glorious freedom! Yes!

I looked at the aftermath of the situation I left from, I think I felt a lot more nervous than ever by the sight I'm seeing...It was like watching someone getting murdered right in front of my eyes it was that horrifying. "FIRST YOU CALL ME PIG AND NOW A HIPPO?! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!" Watari looked like he was insane enjoying such soft fists pounding into his shoulder. he laughed through Tsubaki's anger like it meant nothing to him...I honestly thought that was even more scarier…"I Just thought Hippos would be cuter just like you of course!" he laughed loudly from that. "No, cats are cute! And I'm a cat remember…?!" he shook his head absent minded. "Sorry about that." he calmly said to her. But Tsubaki payed him no mind, ignoring him. She looked quite fed up with him and his antics that she looked at me for relief.

"Ugh, so mean as always ain't he…?" she asked aloud casually. I nervously smiled, "Hypocrite, I'm right next to you ya know..." Watari growled upsettingly. Her soft brown eyes glanced at me a calming look that only focused on me alone. "So what's been on you mind huh? Has something gone up…?" I gave her an oblivious expression, "Nothing much but my upcoming concert really..." I told her in response. She of course smiled, and her short brown bangs bounced, with her long hair waving to the side. "Hm, that's just like you! Mr. Beethoven you!" she responded, I smiled back at her in return. Watari looked at me and rolled his eyes, "So you're totally not gonna tell her about your whole black-out pyscho dream you had…?" That caught me by surprised when Watari mentioned that all of sudden…I nearly forgot all about that.

"Black-out pyscho dream…?!" Tsubaki asked loudly in disbelief as she spun her head at Watari who blankly looked back at her with a faint smirk. She slightly raised an opposing fist to him saying, "Listen you! That's not even funny! You and I both know Kousei isn't a nutcase!" It was than that I reached my hand out to her shoulder calmly. She get's real defensive easily, "It's fine Tsubaki...He was joking. But I did had an odd experience that felt like a dream...But I forgot nearly everything after going through that odd phenomena." I wasn't lying when I said that, but at the same time I felt like I did, as bits of pieces of its memories fluttered in mind back and forth…"I was there when it all took place…." Watari added in, "I was shocked seeing you all frozen and paralyzed like that, so I had to do what I had to do to save Kousei..." He finished in a heroic sounding voice.

Tsubaki's eyes suddenly sparkled, and looked upon with maiden eyes that admired this odd-heroic version of Watari in a playful way, "What did you do..? How did you save him…?" she asked curiously while blink her brown eyes at him. Watari immensely leaned in to Tsubaki's gaze. Glancing at her with a strong look of a hero or knight as he passionately looked upon her. "It was the absolute bravest thing I could do Tsubaki..." Tsubaki sighed in awe and blushed soft hints of roses over her cheeks, "Oh Watari..." she sighed out in a delicate voice. "Tsubaki..." he said back in a calming deep tone in return. The both of them like this made me sweat two or more sweat glands...Whatever the heck is going on here left me utterly clueless. "Uh, guys...You're making this way weirder than what it needs to be..-" Watari held out one finger in a 'be quiet' gesture to my lips. I looked at him confused. "Please, let me finish Kousei..!" he said dramatically out loud while still locking on his eyes upon Tsubaki. "Uh...Ok then?" I awkwardly responded…After a moment of feeling like some kind of third wheel alongside these two, Watari finally began to continue.

Before he spoke his next words he clasped each of Tsubaki's hands into his that were large then her small feminine ones that were held by his masculine ones. I'm still not getting why this happening…"I'd simply do what you would always do for me when I'm not in any form of sense my dear..." His tone still bore that prince-liked voice. Tsubaki's hair slightly fluttered as her lashes did looking at him admiringly, "Something I would do…? What would that be darling?" she asked carefully with a vibrant soft sounding voice. Her lips shined a light pink of rose petal when she spoke. "Would that be of encouraging and kind words….? The ones that would cleary the gloomy clouds for the bright joyous sun above…?" Despite of how already close they were, Watari broke that barrier further as he was drawn further into her caring gaze. Tsubaki was leaning almost close enough to be nearly held in his embrace around her, "As beautiful as that is of you to suggest, I did no such thing to help my dear friend..." he said back as he twirled a strand of her long brown hair around his index finger carefully. Tsubaki gasped dramatically, "Oh…! I see...Then what did you do…?" she asked curiously. He smiled a prideful smirk finally saying, "I gave him the greatest smack in the back of his head and shared a jolly-joke if he had combed his undergarments of course!"

That last line finally ended their Romeo-Juliet talk, and it made not only myself irritated and flustered...It made Tsubaki have an outrageous furry that was slowly burning inside her heart of justice, "WATARI! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND DOES THAT KIND OF CRAP?! HUH…?!" And just like that, Tsubaki KO'd Watari out of the bus just in time that the bus finally made it to school at last. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!" Watari of course as always laughed at his ridiculous joke….again. But it wasn't over just yet for this short-fused feud between these two.

I looked down from the bus to see if Watari was still alive, and he was of course still breathing. Even being thrown out the bus, with a bleeding nose, Watari somehow manage to survive Tsubaki's wrath. "I SEE THAT YOU'RE IN LOVE MY DEAR~! SO MUCH THAT YOU LEFT SOMETHING WITH ME TO KEEP AS MEMORY! HA, HA!" Watari shouted among the busy the large school body outside the school. With Tsubaki by my side we noticed Watari waving something that looks like a pink, feminine-clothing in the air. And boy, Watari at that moment sure had the most mischievous and the most perverted smug face that I myself and Tsubaki had ever saw, "HEEEEY..! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET THAT YOU JERK?!" Tsubaki furiously shouted back as she waved her fist all mad and angry at Watari as he laughed aloud.

I had to hold back Tsubaki securely so that she won't completely go on a mass destruction mode. While holding her back, I noticed something, "THAT'S A SECRET!" Watari shouted back as he stuffed Tsubaki's garment away in his pocket, "IT'S WHAT YA GET FOR IGNORING ME EARLIER!" Watari added. Tsubaki growled bitterly, and blushed heavily more than usual…"YOU ARE SO WRONG FOR THAT! GIVE THAT BACK!" He laughed loudly, "YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST! HEHEH!" He ran off into the crowd. Successfully creating a mouse and cat game only for him and Tsubaki to play.

Just before Tsubaki began to dash out of their fast, I caught her just in time, "Tsubaki, your gym clothes bag is open...I think that's how he got your uh...stuff." Tsubaki stopped to bend over to zip up her bag quickly. "That's insane! Thank goodness you caught that one for me Kousei!" I nervously smiled, "No problem, just be careful alright…?"

She winked at me friendly, "Don't you worry about me! I'll make sure everything will go alright in the world!" she said optimistically to me. The last thing she did was grabbing out her baseball bat and waved, "We'll see you at lunch later Kousei!" she shouted as she ran down the bust to exit out. "Yeah, see ya!" I shouted back smiling. Those two hadn't exactly changed to much, but maybe their dynamics may have taken a huge change though. As soon as I walked out the bus I giggled at the two from a distance. "Ha, hahaha~! You're close to getting that home run aren't you?"

Watari said aloud teasing Tsubaki as he running from her without a care in the world. "Ha!" Tsubaki oh the other hand was swing her bat like crazy hoping to bash Watari's head in somehow. But every time she swung, it was no use. Watari effortless dodged each of her swings, "Even if I have to smack some kind of common sense into your head with my bat, your oughta know better then to be taking stuff from me!" Tsubaki's frustration was still in her tone, but she couldn't help but laugh and smile along side Watari while chasing him. "It's my fault that you ignored me and started talking to Kousei without acknowledging me!" I sighed heavily...Of course I'd be the middleman in all this. "And you're upset because of that..?!" Tsubaki shouted, "You're so helpless!" she joked back.

Watari smiled back at her, "Maybe I am, but so are you!" That was when the tables had turned. Watari dashed up to knock Tsubaki off her feet completely, and carried her across his arms when catching her after throwing her up midair for a brief moment. "Alright, " he began, "I'll quit, if you quit all of this Tsubaki."

Tsubaki looked up at him puzzled, "Pssh, please like I'd ever do that! Not until you say you're sorry!" Watari glared at her, "Me say sorry?! You're not the only with feelings hurt Miss. Bat-lady!" Tsubaki growled angrily, "You take that back! You're definitely apologizing to me!" I looked at far from this angle.

Its amusing to see Watari argue with Tsubaki in arms like that...But, I think this needs to be settled though. "Come on your two...get over this already!" I shouted at them, but...they didn't hear me as they continued to bicker still. "Gosh I've seen TV shows that have people dealing with a lover's quarrel...Didn't think I'd actually see it actually happen in my lifetime…."

I murmured exhaustedly to myself. Clearly there's nothing I can do to help resolve this. This is something I think they can do on their own, besides...I think I better hurry to my piano class in first hour. Wouldn't want to be late for that! Watari and Tsubaki both have P.E. for their first hour, that's why their time is way more flexible compared to my strict-handed class!

My teacher is relentless to those who are ever late for just one time! I had not yet experienced what teacher's punishment yet! And I'm to scared to go through that anyway! With fear as my main adrenaline I ran all the way to my class on the third floor. I looked up at one of the clocks in the hallway, It was 8:05. "Phew, I'm doing good on time..." I wiped away any sweat off my forehead as I continued to dash to my class, "I just hope my legs are fast enough to carry me the classroom!" I breathed out nervously.

My shoes skied across the floor as I made one heavy sharp turn to my left. I ran faster, and faster until finally! "Yes! I made it!" I shouted happily aloud in victory as I fell to my knees rejoicing, "Yes! Yes! I am the best student ever for not being late! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Well all the joy in my heart got smacked right out of me as a door hit my face. My nose was bleeding but thank goodness my glasses didn't crack or break… "WHAT'S ALL THAT DARN RAGGEDNESS OUT THERE?!" Uh-oh... That's sounds an awful a lot like my piano teacher, Hiroko. She looked down at me with a look of disappointment. "What are you doing on the floor?!" she shouted at me. I nervously scratched the back of my head, "Uh, celebration…?" I bashfully answered.

I regretted saying that as she grabbed me by the collar, "Celebrate?!" she shouted strictly, "The only time you should ever celebrate is when this concert of yours is over!" The door slammed shut as she literally dragged me into the classroom. "I'm sorry Hiroko-Sensei..." I said in fear, I can tell that she's not having a good morning. "Is everything ok...?"

I asked concernedly looking at her stressed out eyes. She sighed out heavily as she walked to her desk and sat down. I went over to my desk and laid out my book bag over my chair. "I'm fine kid, just some real bad traffic got in my way of getting my morning cup o' joe." I chuckled at that, I can see her getting frustrated like that. "I can get you coffee at one of the vending machines here at school."

I pointed out with my hand. She shook her head at me, "Nah..." she muttered, "Your school's coffee is full of crap Kousei. I puked the last time I drank it." I gulped, and felt a sudden guilt in my gut. "Oh, Sorry to hear that then…." I politely responded while holding in my laughter.

She suddenly walked up out of her seat, "Ok, enough about my life, let's focus on yours kiddo." She said as she got up, and began writing on the clear white board with a purple marker. "Today we are are going over something important, and prepare yourself." I nodded as I quickly grabbed out my books, pencils and notebooks quickly to prepare myself. "Hey, stop that.." she turned around, I looked up at her confused, "Are we taking notes…?" I asked aloud.

Her eyebrows narrowed at me slightly, she looked a little bit humoured. "Kid, this isn't the class for notes...I'm talking about your concert today." I gulped in shock, "W-what…?! T-today…? Your mean…?" She laughed calmly, "Kid you performance in the Nutcracker Concert heavily called your for high demand. You're a big shot." I sat in my seat speechless as my head looked down oh my desk, "And besides, you're my only student, and the best pianist I know."

I sighed aloud and looked at her with some confusion, "How come I wasn't told this sooner…?" She crossed her arms, and shrugged her shoulders. "Trust me, I'm just as surprised as you are." she answered.

She ruffled my hair softly making me lift my head up to look at her, "Even so kid, I think you're ready for it today anyway." I smiled nervously, "I guess so..." commenting back to her. "And for today in class 'I want your to play at you best like you're in a large stage with a large audience awaiting for you to play that first key just to blow them all away with you music."

She voiced aloud her lesson plan for me as she walked across the room emphasizing her words, "Pour you heart into today's practice Kousei, like your life depends on it." With a focused look I agreed and nodded, "Because in today's class, and your long lunch period are gonna be the last time too sharpen you skills." She walked over and gave me a new play script for the concert.

"While I was picking up your room, I of course saw all you papers on the floor. I can tell your been practicing, but I can also tell that you papers are gonna fall apart as well." She was right about that, I'm bad at taking care of my papers whenever I'm in practice. "So I'm guessing that your went out of you way too make me new a new copy of everything…?" I suggested, she nodded, "Took the words right out of my mouth." she responded with a smile.

"I hope your doing this for me wasn't' apart of you bad morning…" I said thoughtfully as I sat down on my chair that was untucked from under the piano. "Hahaha~!" Her laughter scared me and cut me off guard completely. "You're joking right…?" I smiled nervously of what was going to be said, "I literally can call your my own son if I wanted to ya know...I'm having to pick up after your messes, and lastly making sure you got everything all together." I nodded at that, "Pretty much you are like a mom to me at times..." I laughed bashfully, "And just like a son, I must drive you mad crazy of the obstacles of what your tend to go through because of me..." She shook her head like she can care less. "It's nothing, " she responded waving away my worrisome thoughts, "Right now, let's get this class started right?" She smiled at me lastly.

"Right!" I shouted back with huge amounts of motivation in my tone. I'm prepared and ready for my practice, I really got it to do it good enough to blow Hiroko-sensei away in awe. Or at least leave her satisfied with my performance..."Alright, I gotta to go outside the classroom for a bit Kousei." She began to walk out of the classroom, "Get yourself warmed up until I come back~!" She waved her hand lastly shouting. "Of course Hiroko-sensei!" I shouted back.

Soon after she left the classroom, I began my warm-up as usual.

I practiced the keys oh the high-notes. A short play of springtime was played to practice my high notes. It was just right to be playing that song around this time. Especially since Spring had already arrived. Those blossoms outside the classroom windows were the proof. I then switched to medium notes. For this practice a short play of winter corals were played. The melody of winter was calm, serene, and soothing for my thoughts. Lastly, I played low notes of the song of a spooky evening of a halloween night. Halloween can be frightening, but also relieving for creativity of free-play.

Next, it was time to practice the alphabet song. In this last part of my practice, I start from high note keys all the way down to the very end ow note keys were heard. I stretched out my hands and wrists. I even shook them around like spaghetti noodles loosening up any tightness. I even walked around the classroom a bit too loosen up my body, mainly to prepare for the long amounts of time I sit on my butt playing one of the biggest songs for today's concert.

I was done with my warm-up finally. It didn't take me too long fortunately...I sighed happily at that. But I briefly looked to the door of the classroom that leads into the hallway. Hiroko hasn't returned just yet. I was hoping she'd be back in time to see me practice at my best.

"I guess I'll wait for a bit...Hopefully she'll be back right about now..."

I had a feeling in my gut that this was going to take longer than expected, after letting out one lonesome sigh...I turned to look upon the keys on the piano. Springtime Joy was one of the many songs I'll play. It's probably best I start practicing anyway, even if sensei may not come back right away. I breathed out softly and silently breathed out, realing myself as I was in front of millions of impatient hears ready to hear me play. Just before I struck the first note, a gentle breeze caught me off track. "On, I think the window must be open..." I muttered worriedly aloud knowing that Hiroko-sensei wouldn't liked whole bunch of petals being all over again.

I stood up to shut the window, fortunately only few of the light pink petals made it inside the room. But I noticed something soaring fastly on one side of my eye. I quickly glanced back before I slammed the window shut. What I saw was…"A letter…?" I questioned.

I gently picked up the letter unto my hands. I glanced at the small shimmering blossom that bounded the letter shut, or closed. I lifted the metallic flower in which it had opened the envelop. The sweet fragrance of cherry blossoms were soothing to my senses.

There was a pink folded paper within that small envelop. I looked at the letter with sudden surprise, "This handwriting..." I had sudden urge coming back, the same feeling of embracement from behind as I read the letter. B-bmp, b-mp, b-bump...What familiar senses that fluttered in my heart so suddenly..

In my mind I had read the letter, but her voice, Kaori's voice was the one narrating this small, yet sweet letter. "I'll be there in the front row of the audience awaiting for you Kousei, I can't wait to see your play today!" I stood their speechless holding that letter in my hand, I then looked outside the window. I lovely sight of a cherry blossom hurricane was outside the window.

I touched the window looking at the sight, after one blink, everything was still and sound before the sudden winds of change that blew all around earlier…"Kaori, " I said aloud, "Could that be you who's causing all this…?" I laughed softly, "Even if anyone else would think I'm going mad...I know that your had to had come back…." I folded the letter into my pocket, "Regardless, I expect to find you..." My eyes hardened and focused, "This time I know that when I find you, I won't let those petals, or anyone, or anything get in my way to you.." I tightened my fist, "I'm sure of it..." I said lastly as I looked up into the blue skies we're those petals soared high above.

I felt myself nearly realising tears, but I held all of it back...All the deep arousing sense in my heart paused. I'll only let all of this go when I can finally see her, and be with until the last of my days, this much I know. Kaori had not yet once left my heart or thoughts every scene she was gone. Even now, she the most special person who's love still exist in my heart always…

I hope you liked it! Please review and follow me on my other stories!

~NekoAyane


End file.
